


#MarauderBantz

by Mystradigans



Series: Trashy Sirius [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, British Comedy, Cheeky Nandos, M/M, lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius, James and Peter get obsessed with #LadCulture, and have a Cheeky Nandos.</p><p>I'm really sorry but I'm halfway through GCSEs and I literally can't do any work without thinking about this so I had to get it out. If the Marauders were our generation, they'd totally have been lads though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#MarauderBantz

**Author's Note:**

> By Emily.

Sirius followed the #Lads out of Tesco's Extra and wiped his hands on his chinos. His stomach growled like the Churchill dog and he realized he hadn't eaten since that cheeky flapjack he'd had in Costa Coffee, and that had been almost 2 hours so he was Hank Marvin.

"Mates, mates, are we gonna eat now or are we waiting for the fuckin DFS sale to end?"

Remus rolled his eyes, the absolute wanker and said "Well we could go to Frankie and Benny's if yo-"

"FRANKIE AND BENNY'S? YOU WOT MATE?" yelled James, nearly tripping over his JD trainers.

"Remus, we can't go Frankie and Benny's we'd look gay!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You are literally gay" Remus groaned. "I am literally bi. We are literally dating. Will you please stop acting like some kind of-"

"Alright lads, I'll tell you what" Peter intervened, which was lucky as Remus was beginning to lose some sirius Ladpoints. "Let's have a cheeky Nandos"

What a ledge. Peter was a proper lad, the Archbishop of Banterbury. James and Sirius went "QUIFF" and the #Ladsontour swagged it down to Nandos.

"Well Pete my son, you are an absolute wizard" James proclaimed, as they tucked in to some top notch butterfly chicken.

"We are all literally wizards" sighed Remus, not even bothered anymore.

"Nandos is the absolute best place for a bit of cheeky banter" Peter said enthusiastically.

"It's even a good place for a date" said James. "I should bring Lily"

"Yeah, like she'd ever go Nandos with you" laughed Sirius.

"Oi, you wanna fight me? 1v1 m8!"

Remus groaned and buried his in his hands and Sirius grinned like the Bantersarous Rex he was, and kissed him right there in front of the lads even if it looked a bit gay.

It was, in short, Top Notch.


End file.
